


From Noodles To Sex

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Fire, M/M, Metal Penetration, Noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick pours his heart out to Takahashi and then takes him home for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Noodles To Sex

Nick decided that it was a good day to treat himself to some noodles. He had been putting the old scrap metal to his synthetic stomach and he was starting to get backed up. He grabbed a stool (haha) at Power Noodles and looked at the menu.

“What should I have? They've got noodles, noodles, noodles, noodles...oh, look, noodles.”

A clunky robot made its way over to where the detective was sitting. 

“Nani ni shimasu ka?”

“Oh, hey, Takahashi.”

The protectron just stared at the synth as he looked through all of the options.

“Takahashi, can I tell you something?”

“Nani ni shimasu ka?”

“You see, people keep spreading rumors that I can't have sex and that I don't have feelings. It's getting to me and I feel like you're the only one that understands.”

“Nani ni shimasu ka?”

“Exactly! They also say that I don't have junk. Have you seen my penis? It's over 20 feet long!”

“Nani ni shimasu ka!”

“You...you really wanna see it?”

“Nani ni shimasu ka.”

“Well, I may have fibbed a little on the size.”

“Nani ni shimasu ka.”

“You'll just have to see for yourself.”

Takahashi followed Nick back to his office. Once there, Nick dropped his pants to reveal his synthetic penis. He then lifted up his shirt and pressed in his left nipple. There was a loud generator-like sound and the penis started to inflate. Once it was fully erect, the sound stopped. The act of getting himself hard caused the tiny room of the office to be filled with toxic fumes.

“Sorry about that, Takahashi.”

“Nani ni shimasu ka.”

Takahashi pointed to a button on his torso. Nick pushed the button and the robot started to shake violently. Then, Takahashi shut down. Nick stripped off his clothes and then looked the robot over to see if it was okay. 

“You okay, buddy?”

Takahashi came back to life and looked Nick gay in the eye.

“Assume the position.”

“What?”

“Repeat, assume the position.”

“My god, you're a fisto!”

“Assume the position.”

“Well, I guess it couldn't hurt.”

Nick bent over his beat up desk. Takahashi's penis extended and started rotating really fast. Takahashi then started to drill (haha) Nick's ass with his drill dick. 

“Takahaaaaaaaaaaaashhhhhhiiiiiiiiii dooooooooooonnnnnn'ttttt stooooooopppppppppp!!!!!”

“Naaaaaaaniiii ni thhhhheeeeeeeee ppppppooooooossssssitiooooooonnnnnnnnnn!”

Takahashi kept humping with mathematical precision as Nick took it all in. This was way better than any human! The pressure was building inside of Nick's old synth parts. He could feel it moving up to his synthetic brain and it was heaven. Once it reached the top of his head he finished in a blaze of glory. Fire was literally shooting out of his penis. Takahashi stopped and backed away. Nick lay unconscious on the floor as the fire spread from house to house. And that is how Diamond City became a scorched relic from the past.


End file.
